


Taking Care of Business

by chrisonfire



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Aiba is Sho's subordinate. They are stuck in an elevator on the way to a meeting for Sho, and he is not a patient man.





	Taking Care of Business

Sho Sakurai was a busy man. He was a high ranking member of a business, and with his responsibilities he didn't have time for anything to be off schedule. He was very serious about his job with no distractions.

Aiba Masaki never failed to both ruin Sho’s schedule and distract him. He constantly did his assignments just late enough to put everything off schedule, and sometimes did the wrong assignments first. Sho also noticed that his eyes tended to linger on Aiba a little longer than they should. He would have fired the man, but he told himself that it would be like firing a puppy. He didn't have the heart to.

There was nothing inherently wrong about interacting with the other man, but Sho simply didn't want to for a variety of reasons. One of which, he knew he might have to answer questions, and he didn't always have the time. Aiba seemed really clueless sometimes. That's why he hit the close doors button when he saw Aiba walking towards his elevator.

Unfortunately, the system seemed to be thrown off today and waited just a little too long before closing the doors. Sho suspected that it would break soon, and he was going to bring that up in a few minutes when he arrived at his meeting. The meeting that Aiba’s arrival would inevitably delay. Annoyed, he tried to focus on anything but the handsome man in the elevator.

Sho felt a different discomfort, too, but as long as he was busy it was something he could ignore. He tapped his foot while he waited for the elevator to start moving.

“Hey, Sho!” Aiba greeted him, smiling. Sho offered the minimum response required, not looking in his direction. He closed his eyes as the elevator started moving. He opened them again when it shuddered to a stop, much less smooth than it usually did. He looked at the doors, which didn't open. He noticed the clearly absent ding signifying their arrival. “Shit.”

Suddenly Sho was regretting drinking so much coffee earlier. He hit the emergency button, and no response came. “Shit,” he said again, louder. He squirmed a little and prayed that Aiba didn't see. 

“It'll probably be fixed soon,” Aiba offered in support. “Are you okay?” Sho felt a hand on his shoulder and shoved it off. Irritatingly, the man seemed to be genuinely concerned for him. Sho tried not to focus on the strange feelings he suddenly seemed to have.

“I'm fine,” he answered. Aiba of all people didn't need to know about Sho's issue, and the elevator would be fixed soon, anyways. Sho hoped.

“I have some water if you want it,” Aiba held out a bottle to Sho, completely misreading his problem. This reminded Sho that he was, in fact, thirsty, and against his better judgement he took a drink and thanked the other man. It was just impossible to refuse him.

Sho paced around the elevator for the next hour until he got tired. There were no signs of help, and his need had predictably gotten worse. Not only that but such close quarters had forced him to admit to himself that he found Aiba quite attractive, which would not help the situation in any way.

“Are you alright? You seem uncomfortable,” commented Aiba. Sho stopped moving, trying not to show his desperation.

“I'm fine,” he answered. Aiba had a strange look in his eyes now. He walked up to Sho. He stood there for a moment, an uncertain look in his eyes. A wave of need hit Sho and he squirmed a little. 

“What are you-” Sho’s trembling voice was cut off by Aiba suddenly pressing him back against the wall and kissing him. Sho gasped and pulled Aiba closer to him. He gave in to Aiba, kissing him back and saying without words everything he was feeling. He clung to the tall man, hips jerking as he found himself with an entirely different problem.

Aiba broke away, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. “You know,” he said, panting, “we do have the elevator to ourselves.” His hand was on Sho now, gently rubbing him over his pants. Sho tilted his head back so Aiba could bite his neck. He felt his hips pushing into Aiba's hand on their own, and then gasped when Aiba's other hand pressed lightly -  _ knowingly _ \- on his bladder.

Squirming wildly, Sho almost wet himself right there. His lip caught between his teeth and he looked wide-eyed at the man teasing him. Aiba laughed gently, and it was clear that it had been intentional. Aiba knew how bad Sho needed this, how  _ desperate _ he was despite him trying to hide it. The thought made the businessman blush and turn his head in shame. 

Aiba pressed harder against Sho, and he groaned as he felt himself leak warm liquid into Aiba's other hand. He fought to hold himself back, stopping himself despite his urgent need. The other man kept rubbing him and then slipped his hand into his pants.

Then Aiba was on his knees, pulling down Sho’s pants and breathing in his scent. Sho could barely breathe, staring down at smirking Aiba. He licked a stripe up the other man’s shaft and Sho whimpered pathetically. Then his mouth was around Sho and sucking hard on him.

Sho panted and gripped Aiba's hair, alarmingly close in such a short time. He had to hold back though, because when he came he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. He slumped against the wall, completely focused on the sensations Aiba was giving him. Then he let out a loud moan as Aiba took him all the way in. The sight of his cock stuffed in Aiba's mouth was breathtaking.

Sho stopped him, his breathing uneven. He held onto Aiba's head, pulled out, and thrusted back into the wet heat. He soon lost his rhythm, desperately humping into Aiba's mouth. Aiba looked up at him, and the hungry look in his eyes pushed Sho over the edge. With a choked moan he came into the other man's mouth, holding him still so that he was forced to take it all. 

Sho whimpered, and his grip didn't relent as he started leaking a steady stream into the other’s mouth. He tried to stop himself, but it had been too long and he just couldn't hold it any longer. He could feel the other man swallowing around him, welcoming, and gradually he began pissing full force into Aiba's mouth.

He was surprised by how long it took. He was almost unable to move the whole time, paralyzed with relief. Aiba was accepting and willing and just that made Sho whine.

When he was finished, his legs were shaking and Aiba kept lapping at his tip. He looked down and Aiba's pants were down, a sizable wet patch on his underwear. The man was lightly palming himself, almost teasing.

Aiba looked up and reddened under Sho's intense gaze. “Please,” he whined.

Sho pulled him up and pressed him face first against the wall. He was startled by how dominant he suddenly was and decided it was because he was no longer desperate. And Aiba had likely wanted this all along. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered into the man's ear.

Squirming, Aiba stuttered, “F-fuck me.” Silently, Sho pulled down Aiba's underwear and sucked on his fingers to wet them before pushing two inside at once. Aiba cried out but Sho was impatient, opening him quickly. He searched for Aiba's spot as he did it, and knew he found it as the other man cried out and humped against the elevator wall. He looked to the left and saw their reflections, knowing Aiba was watching in the mirror too. They made eye contact for a moment, Aiba blushing when Sho smirked. He turned back and bit down on Aiba's neck to hear the resulting whine. Then he moved to suck on his skin, hard enough to leave marks.

Without warning, Sho shoved himself inside. Aiba howled and bucked his hips. He couldn't be bothered with being gentle, taking out his frustration on the man and ruthlessly fucking him. There might be blood when he finished. Aiba didn't seem to care, begging for more. 

Sho found Aiba's spot again, hitting it over and over. One hand stayed at Aiba's hip while the other went to the businessman's leaking dick and stroked it. In moments Aiba twitched in his hand and came, making a mess on the wall and Sho's hand. A few more hard thrusts and Sho came too, filling Aiba with his release.

He pulled out and cum dripped out of Aiba's used hole. He got up some napkins and started gently cleaning up, using water from Aiba's bottle. Aiba was shaking slightly, still leaning against the wall.

A light came on, and the elevator suddenly started moving again. There was a familiar ding and they had arrived at their floor, the door opening. Sho panicked and got up, leaving the napkin behind as he hurried off the elevator before the door closed or someone saw. He wouldn't be firing Aiba, that was for sure.


End file.
